After the Credits
by Zoey Ramirez
Summary: A one shot based directly after the movie ends. It's what the movie makers don't want you to see...


Author Rant: This is only for amusement's sake... It's late I was board and I just finish watching Underworld. Please don't flame me to bad...  
  
After the Credits - An Underworld Fanfiction  
  
Tap... Tap... Tap...  
  
"Huh?" Here Bill the vampire was on monitor duty. Yes Bill, who on occasion wondered why he had to be Bill, why not something more dignified like Demitry or Damien. Instead he was left with Bill and the knowledge that even if he tries to change his name the others would still call him Bill.  
  
Tap... Tap... Tap...  
  
"There's that noise again..." He wondered aloud as he tried to determine the source of the sound. Standing in a humanlike manner he moved about the small monitor room trying to determine where the sound was coming from.  
  
Tap... Tap... Tap...  
  
This time he heard clearly the direction. "Why would there be a tapping in the thrown room?" Being the every vigilant monitor watcher he was, he pressed a few buttons on the camera selector. Finally, after three tried too many, he managed to figure out how to work the device. Of course he was disappointed when the screen appeared showing nothing out of the ordinary in the room. But Bill would let nothing slip by on his watch so feeling awful proud and righteous he activated the door switch allowing him access to the room.  
  
Inside had only been cleaned up of a lycan corpse only an hour ago and still smell of stagnant blood. Carefully he crept across the room listening again for the sound that brought him here.  
  
Tap... Tap... Tap...  
  
"That came from Lord Marcus' tomb." He muttered making his way to the grave.  
  
"Finally!" An exasperated and scratchy voice declared from below Bill's feet.  
  
"AH!" He yelled startled and jumped away silently scolding himself for doing such an un-vampiric thing. Regain his composure he spoke again hoping his voice would sound steady, and of course failing. "Ye.. hem," COUGH "Yes my Lord."  
  
"Who the blazes are you?" The voice from the ground demanded. "Oh never mind," he amended after to long of a pause from Bill, "would you be so kind as to let me out? It's rather stuffy in here."   
  
"Um... I don't know if I'm aloud to do that." Bill the every confused vampire.  
  
"Damn it I am Marcus. YOUR elder. Release me from this foul smelling hole this instant, and be quick about it!"   
  
"O.. Okay..." Bill shuddered confused and complaint. It was a simple matter to activate the locking device and bring Marcus above ground. Laying the coffin horizontal he released the locks on the lid and jumped back as an annoyed Marcus staggered out.  
  
Marcus surveyed the room and then himself. Bill watch deeply concerned as a look of utter confusion passed the elders features. "Tell me something servant."  
  
"Yes my lord." Bill said timidly.  
  
"Why am I blue?" He demanded examining a hand with claws that had not been there before. "Well?"  
  
Bill startled, "you mean you aren't normally blue lord?"  
  
"Of course I'm not normally bloody blue! Imbecile!"  
  
"Eek!" Bill coward to the ground not used to the fury of an elder.  
  
"Tell me what has happened. This instant."  
  
Bill peeked up from his cowering position almost shyly. "Well according to the rumor mill..."  
  
"God help me." Marcus muttered.  
  
"My lord?"   
  
"Just continue already, I grow impatient."  
  
Bill stood again a bit more stable. "Well first off Lady Amelia died before she could awaken you..."  
  
"Amelia is dead? How?"  
  
"It seems Lucian had her killed."  
  
"But... Isn't Lucian dead?"  
  
"Apparently not my lord."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well Kraven lied about his death and then formed an alliance with the lycans."  
  
"WHAT!?" Marcus jumped then promptly fell because of his weak (now blue) legs. Recovering quickly he again faced Bill.  
  
"Where is Kraven now?"  
  
"Oh he escaped."  
  
"Viktor will not be pleased when he wakes up..." Marcus stated to himself.  
  
"That's not likely my lord."  
  
Marcus raised an eyebrow. "And why is that."  
  
"Well he's dead too." Bill smiled proudly at his ability to deliver all this information.  
  
"Did the lycans kill him too?"  
  
"Oh no that was Selene."  
  
Marcus fell over again. "Has this house gone mad?" He didn't bother to get up this time, and Bill left him there assuming that is where lord Marcus intended to be. "I know I'm going to regret this, but why did Selene kill Viktor?" He could feel a headache coming on.  
  
"Well it seems Lord Viktor killed her family and then he tried to kill her Lycan. There was a huge fight," at this point Bill was doing fighting imitations with an invisible sword, "between Selene, her Lycan and Viktor. And Selene cut his head in half."  
  
At this point a very disorientated Marcus had a twitching eye. "Why does Selene have a Lycan?"  
  
"Oh well he's not really a Lycan anymore. Erika said he's actually your descendant of the Corvinus family and somehow managed to become half lycan and half vampire. Which allowed him to pummel lord Viktor."  
  
"I have a lycan descendant."  
  
"Well he was a lycan, I don't know what we would call him now."  
  
"And where are he and Selene?" Oh boy was that headache getting worse.  
  
"Oh well we don't know where they are either." 'Simple Bill' stood there, a pleasant ignorant smile on his face.  
  
Finally Marcus stood up rubbing his temples as he did so. "But that still does not explain why I AM BLUE!"  
  
"Oh yes I forgot about that."   
  
Eyebrow goes twitch.   
  
"Viktor killed a Lycan in here above your grave and it blood got all over the place. Some of it seems to have seeped into your grave. And if you and Selene's Lycan are related then you might have be come a half Lycan too."   
  
Marcus stiffened unnaturally at that. "Was this Lycan blue?"  
  
"Maybe. I didn't really see him my lord.. Um what are you doing?"  
  
Marcus carefully climbed back into his coffin. "Put me back in the ground I'm going back to sleep."  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"Oh just do it before one of us grows antlers and a tail. Maybe when I wake again things will be back to normal."   
  
So Bill, ever happy to please, helped Lord Marcus safely back into his hole.  
  
Meanwhile Marcus mumbled before falling back asleep. "Blue were-vampires, dead elders, lycan alliances... If I wake up and everyone has antennas I'm quitting the elder business..." The rest lost in a slurred ramble as Marcus drifted back into the sleep of an immortal.  
  
As for Bill, he merrily resumed his monitor duty again griping about how he still needed a name better suited to him. 


End file.
